Potter Politics
by GTheFinder
Summary: The two most powerful wizards in the world are his enemies. He no longer trusts his best friends. What happens when Harry falls in love at first sight with a hot muggle girl who helps Harry make new allies, find new friends, and learn to be wild. HarryOC
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his bed analyzing the events of the last few weeks. His godfather, Sirius Black, was murdered by his very own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, at the Department of Mysteries. He could still recall the look of surprise on Sirius' face as he fell through the veil. Harry couldn't help but be a little mad at Sirius for not taking the duel seriously as he was taunting his cousin.

Harry spent a good amount of time mourning the loss of his father's closest friend. This caused Harry to grow angry at just about everyone who had anything to do with his godfather's death. He now considered Dumbledore an enemy almost as great as Voldemort himself. Yes, that's right, Albus Dumbledore, the great headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore broke Harry's will in ways Voldemort never could have. First, he sent Harry to live with the Dursleys, who treated him worse than crap and made him their personal slave. Hermione pointed out an interesting stat a couple of weeks ago to Harry from one of her history stats' books: Following the Potters' death, almost 300,000 families offered to adopt Harry; the largest number of volunteers in _recorded history._ Surely Dumbledore could have found one of them suitable for him. Also, Dumbledore had a nasty tendency to make decisions for people concerning their lives without input from the people who would be affected. Harry felt that Dumbledore should have told him about the prophecy sometime during his first year at Hogwarts.

He was also incredibly ticked off at his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It turns out that during his fourth year right before the Tri-Wizard Tournament started, Dumbledore contacted Ron and Hermione to ask them to join the Order of Phoenix for the purpose of keeping tabs on Harry. His two best friends spying on him! Dobby, the house-elf whom Harry liberated after his second year from the tyranny of the Malfoys, told him this information after he heard Ron and Hermione having a late night conversation in the Gryffindor common room. He still couldn't believe it, his relationship with his supposed best friends being a lie. He had some plans for them!

The more Harry thought of his circumstances, the more screwed he realized that he was. The two most powerful wizards in Great Britain, Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, were his enemies. His two best friends, or ex- best friends, betrayed him to give a headmaster inside information. The one thing that Harry had going for him was the fact that the headmaster and his two best friends were blissfully unaware of his ill-will towards them. That didn't change the fact that Harry was feeling more alone now than ever. The permanent absence of his greatest allies: his godfather, the headmaster, and his two best friends greatly depressed him. Harry realized that he didn't have many other friends and resolved to change that situation. The more Harry thought about this, the angrier he became, and he decided that it would be in his best interest to go outside for a walk to clear his mind.

Harry thought about asking the Dursleys' for permission to go outside, but they would probably say no. He didn't care what the Dursleys thought though, and if they caught him when he came back, how much worse could they make his life be? The Dursleys were in the living room, making it very easy to get out the kitchen door. They were all so absorbed in the television show that he doubted that they would notice anything if he made a noise. He quietly opened the door and stealthily snuck out.

Harry started walking down Privet Drive and kept on walking for about five minutes until he reached the park next to the adjoining neighborhood. The park, like everything else in that area, was meticulously kept, and it made Harry feel guilty stepping on the wood chips and seemingly putting them out of place. Harry saw a beautiful girl sitting on one of the park benches. As it was approaching evening, it was difficult to make out the intimate details of her, but he could verify that she was of about medium height, somewhat long silky black hair, and he was greatly admiring the upper part of her body when she directed her gaze towards him. Harry turned slightly red and to cover his embarrassment, he turned around and went to the swings. He started lightly swinging and did the best he could to avoid eye contact with her. Harry noticed that the girl started walking towards him, and unsure of what to do, he kept on looking straight ahead.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" the girl asked.

"Sure."

"My name's Molly Hamilton. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry- Harry Potter."

"Harry? That name sounds so familiar. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live on Privet Drive."

"Which house?"

"Uh, #4."

"Oh, that's where I heard that name before. You're Dudley's cousin, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how do you know Dudley?"

"I was a cheerleader at one of the Stonewall high basketball games. He asked me to come to one of his boxing tournaments."

Harry couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Did Dudley once go out with this beautiful girl? And on the same note, did this girl once go out with Dudley? He had to ask the question that was on his mind, "So did you and Dudley...like...you know..."

While Harry was stumbling over his own words, Molly got the idea of what he was aiming at and quickly replied, "No, of course not. I made up some excuse and told him that I couldn't go."

Harry was developing a great admiration for this girl. Dudley was a very intimidating person at his school, and not many people had the nerve to turn him or his gang down, even if they were girls. Added to her looks, this girl was a complete knock-out.

Molly was thinking along the same lines as Harry. She was definitely physically attracted to Harry. He was very slim, had a great build, and stunning emerald green eyes.

And if what she thought he had been looking at earlier, he was interested in her too. From what she could tell about Harry, he was a shy guy, since he was avoiding eye contact with her. He also wasn't what anyone would call a Romeo. She knew that if anything were to happen, she would have to make the first move.

"So Harry, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nothing much. What do you have in mind?"

"My parents are out of town and I was wondering if maybe you would want to come over to my house tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Where do you live?"

"Do you see that brick house with the three big trees in front of it. That's it."

"All right, so what time do you want me to come over?"

"What time works for you, Harry?"

"The Dursleys usually go to bed at around 10:30. But I could try to sneak out earlier if you want."

"No, 10:30 sounds good. Just try not to let your aunt know where you're at. I don't mean to offend you, but she tends to like to gossip and if my parents heard that I had a boy at my house..."

Harry interrupted her and said, "Molly, my aunt and uncle hate me. I don't talk to them-ever. You don't have to worry about that. They don't even keep tabs on me anymore. They just assume that I'm in my room. As long as they don't see me exit or enter the house, I'm good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

Please read and tell me what you think. This month is going to be a little slow for me, I'll try to have the next chapter out by mid-March.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He just set himself up for a date with a stunningly beautiful girl. She also seemed pretty nice. What else could he ask for? As he lay on his bed thinking over the evening's events, Hedwig flew through the open window and perched herself on Harry's bedside table. She was carrying a couple letters.

Harry couldn't quite figure out who would be writing to him other than the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, or possibly Dumbledore. He took the first one on the table and began to read it:

Hey mate,

Hopefully the Dursleys aren't treating you too badly. If they are, let me know and I don't care what Dumbledore says, I'll find a way to get you out. So anyway, what have you been up to this summer? Don't worry, I won't tell Dumbledore. I haven't been doing much, just hanging out at the Burrow. We're set to go to Headquarters sometime in July, but I can't say when in case someone else gets this letter.

Take care,

Ron

Harry's suspicions proved to be true. Ron was spying on him! He gave little information about himself, but wanted to know what _he _was doing this summer. Ron might be the thickest guy on earth. Why would he mention _don't worry, I won't tell Dumbledore, _unless he specifically was planning _to tell Dumbledore. _Harry decided that he would think about what to do with Ron later. He moved on to the next letter:

Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

I would first like to begin by offering you my condolences on the death of your legal guardian. Sirius Black, although he held no legal financial status, was nonetheless your appointed guardian. While he was enduring his non-legal citizen status, your account was frozen. Although you are still a minor, special exceptions have been made for you to come into your full inheritence now, should you desire to do so. I would like to arrange a meeting with you at your soonest convenience.

Magwook

Gringotts Bank

Harry was blown away by this bit of information. Full inheritence? He just assumed that what his parents left him in his current Gringotts vault was his full inheritence. It also raised another question. He knew the Dursleys weren't his magical legal guardians, or he wouldn't have two galleons to rub together. He figured that Dumbledore ran his affairs, he seemed to do everything else. Sirius never told him that he was his legal guardian, he was probably waiting until his name would be cleared to break the news to him. Harry's eyes misted a little as he thought about what _might have been._

Harry realized that he had yet another problem. He had no means to transport himself: he had no access to port keys, he couldn't apparate…..The Knight Bus! Thinking back to his third year, Harry knew that if he went to the curb and stuck his hand out, good old Stan Shunpike would arrive shortly thereafter. He went on to the next letter:

Harry,

How are you? Really, tell me the truth. You need to tell someone how you are feeling. If your scar hurts or you receive any signs from You-Know-Who, you need to tell Dumbledore. We just want to help you, Harry. I hope you're having a good summer!

With Love,

Hermione

Harry thought he was mad after reading Ron's letter, but that was nothing compared to how he felt after reading Hermione's. How did he not notice they were Dumbledore's little helpers before? Hermione just about spelled it out for him. _You need to tell Dumbledore…_You'd swear that man was some kind of god. Harry started thinking about what to do to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't come up with anything that would be an appropriate punishment without getting caught himself.

Harry decided that he needed advice from someone on what to do in this situation. Realizing there was just about no one else he had absolute trust in, his thoughts drifted to that beautiful muggle girl Harry had a "date" with tomorrow, Molly Hamilton. As soon as he gave it some thought, he immediately dismissed the idea: How crazy would it sound asking a stranger how to get revenge on your two supposed best friends on the first date? Harry figured that probably wouldn't be the best way to start this potential relationship off. Harry, for the first time since Sirius' death, drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking about what tomorrow evening might bring…

Harry woke up at about 8:30 the next morning. He wasn't quite sure what to do to kill about fourteen hours. He decided to go outside for a short run.

A little over an hour later, he returned to Privet Drive. That short run turned out to be eight miles. He even surprised himself by the shape he was in, he never ran those kinds of distances before. He decided to take advantage of it though and vowed to run every day for the rest of the summer and hopefully into the following year. He lounged around for the rest of the day until 10:00 came.

He took a quick shower, changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and got ready to leave. Harry decided to try out a rare and unknown wandless spell he had read in one of his Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He raised his right hand, and using his maximum concentration, muttered, "Monstra omnia!"

He looked outside his window and saw a faint glow around the form of Kingsley Shacklebolt which quickly disappeared. Harry was a bit put off that Dumbledore was having people spying on him yet again, and of course without his knowledge. And Shacklebolt was a top ministry auror, surely his time could be better spent than watching an adolescent boy.

Harry knew that if he were to leave one of two things would happen. Either Kingley would stop Harry and tell him to go back inside where "it's safe" or would follow him to Molly's, invade his privacy, and report it to Dumbledore. He didn't like either option so he went over to his trunk and dug out his invisibility cloak. Harry was surprised Dumbledore gave that to him in the first place, but he was grateful nonetheless; even more so because it had originally belonged to his dad.

Harry put his cloak on and headed for the back door. He slid out and began to sneak out front. He stealthily walked up the street until he knew that Kingsley couldn't see him. He hid his cloak by a tree in the park and started walking to Molly's. He started to get really nervous. He approached the door and as he began to knock…

"Hi, Harry. You're looking handsome."

Harry turned to his left and saw Molly sitting on the porch swing. How did he not see her? She stood up to great him and he noticed that she was wearing a short black skirt and a dark green tank top that hugged her curves.

Harry once again found himself staring at her until she broke him out of his trance by saying, "Like what you see?" as her mouth curved into a grin.

Unsure of what to say, Harry looked to the ground and started to mumble something that sounded like a "yes." Molly knew she was going to have to be forward with Harry or nothing would happen, so she walked up to him and put her arms around him.

"So Harry, what would you like to do tonight?" Molly couldn't understand why she liked Harry so much, she knew he was very handsome, but she had seen a lot of hot guys before and they didn't have this effect on her.

"Why don't we go inside?" Harry nodded his head sheepishly and they walked hand in hand into the living room. Molly turned the television on and sat down very close to Harry. Soon after sitting down, she grabbed Harry by his shirt, sat practically on top of him, and began to kiss him. She had to almost pry Harry's mouth open to get him to deepen the kiss. After the initial shock wore off for Harry, he began to return the kiss whole-heartedly.

Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to have another update sometime this month. Please leave a review, I'm curious to see what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," was all Harry could mutter as his kiss with Molly ended. Cho certainly couldn't do that! After that kiss, Harry's nervousness seemed to dissipate and he felt much more comfortable. He looked at Molly intently, wondering what "type" of girl she was. Harry normally wasn't one to stereotype, but he couldn't help but wondering how often Molly "got around."

Similar thoughts were running through Molly's mind. She'd had about five boyfriends in the past school year, but she didn't really care about them, they were just hot guys that she dated. She definitely didn't _love _them, or even like them that much once she really thought about it. That's not to say she didn't have _any _morals, she never cheated on any of them once…

Something about Harry made him different. She didn't know what it was, she hardly knew anything about the guy. Sure, he was good-looking and seemed nice enough, but something was there that made her really want this guy.

"So Harry, what school do you go to? I've never seen you at Stonewall High."

"You know Vernon, er Mr. Dursley, well, he ships me off to a boarding school in Scotland. He says that it will 'teach that boy some manners.' Funny, coming from Dudley's dad, don't you think?"

"So do you have to go back there this year? Why can't you just go to a local school?" Molly said, becoming sad that she could already be losing her potential boyfriend.

"Well, you see, that's the thing, I don't really want to go back. I don't like the principal at my school because he's done some pretty mean things to me. And it's kind of hard making friends there when you're in my situation, so I've been trying to think of what to do."

"Why don't you just leave, then?"

"Molly, I'm only fifteen. I'll turn sixteen in a month. How am I supposed to just leave? There are laws saying that I have to go to school and"

"Who says you wouldn't be going to school? My cousin, Jeff, moved to the United States a couple of years ago. I heard my parents talking to him the other day and they told me that he bought two houses in the same neighborhood and he was planning on renting one of them out. I bet I could talk my parents into letting me stay there for the year since Jeff would be "watching me." And then I could sneak you there too, and as long as nobody knows about it, we could live together!"

"Molly, you can't be serious! We hardly even know each other. And you want us to live together? And move across the ocean to the United States," Harry suddenly stopped as he saw the hurt look in Molly's eyes.

Molly quickly regained her composure and said, "You like me, right?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Good, and I like you- _a lot. _Look, my parents are really rich so I can even cover the expenses for you. It will be so exciting, can you imagine how much fun we'll have? It'll be the wildest thing we've ever done. And you won't have to go back to that school you don't like, it's pefect. What do you say?"

"Let me think about this first, ok? I mean, this is kind of a big deal. But one thing is for sure; you won't be paying for me, I have some money that I can use to pay for it, _if _I do decide to go with this crazy idea of yours." Harry realized that he said this a bit stronger than he intended to and knew that he needed to fix it up.

"I'm sorry Molly, I wasn't trying to be so mean, I'll think about it, ok?" At that point, he pulled her closer and started kissing her ferociously. Molly wondered where that timid Harry that came here went, but decided that she didn't object to this one either. They continued kissing on and off for about the next hour or so. (Neither of them was looking at the clock.)

Harry finally got up and said, "So, er, Molly does this like mean you're my, er, girlfriend?"

Molly decided to test out her flirting abilities and started touching Harry's shirt and said, "I don't know, Harry. What do you think that makes me?"

"Well, er, I just thought, well nevermind, I guess that's ok…"

"Stop being silly, Harry. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. That would make things a lot more fun if we were to live together…unsupervised."

Harry took a big gulp as he thought about what he and Molly would be doing if they were living together, if this is what they did on the first date. "I guess I better leave, Molly, I got to get back to the Dursleys…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Harry, aren't you forgetting something." She grabbed a pad and scribbled seven digits on them. 'This is my phone number. You'll call me tomorrow, right?"

Harry found himself shaking his head yes as he started to leave.

"Harry, aren't you forgetting something else?"

As soon as Harry turned around Molly flung herself into his arms and gave him one final kiss. This grand finale proved to be no disappointment. They finally tore themselves away from each other and Harry began his walk back to Privet Drive.

When he was almost there, he realized that he had left his cloak in the park and returned to get it. He ran back, grabbed it, and snuck back into his house. As he got ready for bed, he took the chance to think about his future.

Surely he couldn't take Molly up on her offer? It just seemed too crazy. And plus, he hardly knew her. But Harry conceded to himself, what little he did know of her, he definitely liked. Was he beginning to fall in love? He decided to stop thinking about such "mushy" things, and started thinking about whether or not to seriously consider Molly's offer.

She seemed pretty serious about it, even though it came up on the spur of the moment. And he could finally get away from Voldemort, his ex-best friends, and…Dumbledore. Harry enjoyed thinking about how hard it would be for Dumbledore explaining Harry's disappearance, and the world would blame the old fool for losing Harry. And Harry could spend his time with Molly, make some friends who didn't look at him as the Boy-Who-Lived, and get a second chance at life. The more he thought about it, the less crazy this plan seemed…It was almost…realistic.

If anything were to happen, Harry knew that he must get his finances in order. He took out the Gringotts letter, and began his reply:

Mr. Magwook,

Thank you for your condolences. It was greatly appreciated. In response to your letter, I would like to meet with you Wednesday if it suits you. I will plan on arriving at Gringotts sometime around noon for our meeting. If this is a problem, please let me know, and we can agree on a different time. Also, it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't discuss our meeting with anybody.

H. James Potter

Harry was quite proud of himself. It was as close as he was going to come to writing a formal letter, and he liked the _H. James Potter _touch at the end. It had a nice ring to it. He was also glad to be getting his finances in order, it was good to feel in control of something. Normally he didn't care or worry about money, but now that he was considering moving, he became curious as to how much he really had.

He was determined to make this work. He could have a perfect life, or as close to perfect as it was going to get for him. The thought of living with his girlfriend, having it all be a secret, getting rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore, all seemed too good to be true. Perhaps he really could lead a normal life. But could the magical world live without him?

That was a pretty quick update. Leave a review please and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to apologize in advance, this is a boring chapter, but it is necessary in setting-up for the rest of the story.

Harry woke up bright and early on Wednesday morning. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:24 A.M. The first thing that he needed to do was figure out how to get to Diagon Alley. He was looking around his room at the different items that could potentially be of use to him…an invisibility cloak, maybe, his firebolt, and….then his eyes fell upon his bedroom closet. He remembered the little creature that once popped out of there, Dobby; the giddy house-elf that worshipped him.

"Dobby!" Harry said, somewhat loudly; but not loud enough for Uncle Vernon to hear him from his bedroom. Almost instantly, the house-elf appeared excitedly in Harry's bedroom.

"Mr. Potter, is anything wrong? I heard you call me. Is you ok?" Dobby blurted out; looking around for any trouble that could potentially cause Harry harm.

"No, Dobby, I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare. I just wanted to ask you a question?"

"Dobby is honored that the great Harry Potter would ask the lowly elf Dobby for a favor. What can I do for you, master?"

"First of all, why did you call me master? Isn't Dumbledore your master now that you're working at Hogwarts?"

"Since Dobby is a free elf now, Headmaster Dumbledore is my boss. Free elves can choose who they call master."

"Ok, well the reason why I asked you here was because I need to be at Diagon Alley at around noon today. Do you have any ideas on how I could get there without alerting your 'boss'?"

"Dobby could apparate you there, master."

"Thanks Dobby, you're a life-saver. Can you promise me one more thing, that you won't tell your boss that you did this for me?"

It took Dobby a moment to recover from the praise he just received with the _life saver _comment.

'Of course, great Harry Potter, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. It is the first law of the elves': never reveal thy master's secrets."

"But Dobby, I'm _not _your master."

"Um, sir, Dobby was wondering, they have many elves at Hogwarts and all, could Dobby please be your house-elf? Dobby won't charge any money and Dobby'll do whatever you ask and I'll do a real good job. I promise. Please?"

"It's a deal, Dobby. Is there anything you need to do to quit working at Hogwarts?"

"Dobby already told Headmaster Dumbledore that he could no longer work at Hogwarts this school year. I haven't been in the kitchens in two weeks."

Harry was glad that he managed to wrestle someone away from Dumbledore's thumb, even if he was as small and seemingly unimportant in the grand scheme of things as a house-elf; he had to start somewhere, right? "All right Dobby, I got to get ready for my trip, can I call you when I'm ready?"

"Yes, master. Just say my name and I'll get here as fast as I can." With that, Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry spent the rest of the morning getting prepared for his appointment with Magwook. He took a shower, shaved, brushed his teeth, tried to comb his hair…Harry wanted to dress nice but soon realized that the only nice clothes he had were sent to him by Fred and George a few weeks ago. (He wasn't in the mood for wearing robes.) Since he had no other choice, Harry put on the the dark red, buttoned-up, collared shirt. He then put on his own black pants that he had, the only decent clothing the Dursley's ever gave him, because he had to wear it to the Sunday services at the church. He put on this tie that was a mixture of gold and gray swirls, it actually looked pretty nice. After looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that Fred and George could have done worse, and that he looked pretty nice.

As noon was approaching, he gave Dobby a call. Dobby transported him to Diagon Alley, right outside Gringotts. Harry looked around him and was surprised that no one took notice of his appearance, but it was extremely crowded at this time of day.

Harry entered Gringotts and walked up to one of the goblins. "Erm, excuse me, sir, I have an appointment with Magwook. Where should I"

"Name please," the goblin interrupted him.

"Harry Potter." This caught the goblin's attention and he directed him to Magwook's office. Harry thanked the goblin for his assistence and knocked on Magwook's door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Magwook. Please, come take a seat."

"There are two things I wish to discuss with you today. The first thing I would like to discuss with you is your full inheritence. Here is an a summary and the statements explaining it." He handed Harry some parchment before he began again.

"At the time of your parent's death, October 31st 1981, they held 72,463,456 galleons; putting them in the Top 100 Richest Families In Europe. Since the account then became frozen while your guardian situation was somewhat in-limbo, you have been earning 6 on that account. That means that you are earning roughly 4,347,807 galleons in interest per year, over the course of almost fifteen years. (A/N: Not sixteen, since his parents died when he was one.) So that means that you have earned 65,217,106 galleons in interest alone since then. That brings your total balance up to: 137,680,560 galleons. That is, you have moved into the Top 50 Richest Families in Europe, I believe you are #37. And as an individual, Mr. Potter, I would like to congratulate you, you are the tenth richest wizard alive."

Harry thought he felt his jaw hit the desk. He was hoping that he would have enough money to get him to the United States and live somewhat comfortably, he had no idea that he was one of the richest men alive!

However, Magwook didn't notice Harry's astonishment and continued, "You see, I believe your great-great grandfather, Andrew Potter, had an ingenious idea; probably the greatest in financing history. What he did was, he wanted to make sure that the Potters stayed rich for generations to come. He cast a charm on your vault so that you can withdraw up to one galleon short of the daily amount of interest you are earning. That is, you are currently earning 22,632 galleons per day, so your vault lets you withdraw up to 22,631 galleons per day; just shy of the average _annual_ income for wizards in Europe. Not bad if I do say so myself."

Harry couldn't believe it, he was making more in a day than some wizards made in a year!

Magwook still had more to say, "And that takes us to our second order of business. The will of Sirius Black. I would again like to offer you my condolences on the death of your godfather. The will will be read on July 15th. I have talked with some of the other goblins, particularly those who were involved with Mr. Black's finances, and I have good reason to believe that he has left you everything he has; and in case you are unaware, he also came from the Top 50 Richest Families in Europe. When his money is added to your current sum, you could rank in the Top 10 Richest Families in Europe and perhaps be the richest wizard in Europe. So do you have any questions for me?"

Harry couldn't believe it. He hadn't thought about any of Sirius' possessions. Choosing not to think about his deceased godfather, he asked Magwook, "Did my parents own any property?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter. I can't believe that I didn't bring that up on my own. Yes, they did. They owned twelve properties in fact. There is the property in Godric's Hollow as I'm sure you are aware of. They also had another house in Great Britain. They had two in Ireland, one in France, one in Germany, one in Turkey, and the rest were in the United States. I believe they were in California, Missouri, Texas, West Virginia, and New Jersey. I'm sorry I don't have the specific locations and values of the homes with me, but I can request that it be mailed to you within the week. Is that fine with you, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, yes, sure, that's fine." Did he say _New Jersey?_

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. If you have a minute, please leave a review. Let me know what direction you want this story to go in; that is- whether or not Harry moves to the States. I don't have anything for this story set in stone yet, other than the fact that Harry is going to be a rebel.**


	5. Chapter 5

555-2771

As soon as Harry arrived home on Wednesday afternoon, the first thing he noticed were those seven digits that represented Molly's phone number. He remembered promising her that he would call today, and it wasn't like he had anything else to do at the moment, so he went downstairs to the kitchen to use the phone. Miraculously, his Aunt Petunia was nowhere to be found. Deciding that he didn't really care, he picked up the telephone and dialed Molly's number.

On the third ring, she answered, "Hello."

"Hey Molly, it's, erm, Harry," he replied.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, all right."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much."

"You want to stop by my house, and we could…talk."

"OK, how does nine sound?"

"See you then, bye Harry."

After Harry finished his conversation with Molly, he saw that it was roughly six o'clock. He went to his room to rest for a while since he had nothing better to do before getting ready to go to Molly's. At roughly nine o'clock, he went to her house.

Thump! Thump! Harry knocked on her door. When Molly opened it, Harry once again found himself short of breath. Molly was even hotter than the last time he saw her! She was wearing a very, very tight pair of blue jeans with a very form fitting white top. Molly began to smile when she saw t what kind of reaction she was getting out of Harry.

"Why don't you take a seat, Harry?"

Harry sat on the same couch that he did the last time he was there. It was a nice yet very comfortable black couch stationed in front of a rather large television. As Harry started getting comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could in his current situation, Molly sat down right next to him. She turned the television on and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. She was sighing contently when Harry spotted the mail sitting on the table in front of him.

Harry normally wasn't nosy but he couldn't help but notice the large "Stonewall High School" written on the envelope. He saw that it was addressed to "Molly Hamilton" and figured that it must be her grades. In the short time they had known each other, Molly had never once mentioned how she was doing in school. This envelope made Harry very curious.

"So, erm, Molly is that your report card?"

Molly turned her head to see what Harry was pointing to and said, "Yeah, probably. Why?"

"Well, don't you want to see how you, um, did?"

"It can wait 'til later Harry. I just want to spend my time with you now," Molly replied, happy that she was able to think up an excuse so quickly. She knew that she had probably done poorly, and it was one of her worst fears that Harry would find out just how dumb she was.

But Harry didn't seem to want to let up. "Come on, we've got all night. Let's just take a quick look."

"No, it's not important."

"They're your grades! Of course they're important! Let's just see how you did?"

"What do you care for, Harry?"

Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut. Molly noticed the hurt look in Harry's eyes, and decided that things would be worse if she didn't open that stupid envelope.

"All right, Harry, let's take a look."

She grabbed the envelope and hastily tore it open. She enjoyed the excuse for getting closer to Harry as she held the letter between them so they could both it. Her happiness soon dissipated, however, when she started looking at the grades.

Ms. Molly Hamilton

End of Year Grades

Stonewall High School

English…C+

Spelling…B

Mathematics…D

Geography…C-

Biology…F

Spanish...C

P.E…F (Did not attend)

Tardy:…12

Absent:….17

Note from the Headmaster: Ms. Hamilton, we are very disappointed in your end of year grades. I believe we had a talk a few months ago, and you agreed to fix your grades, correct? Also, not attending Physical Education classes is simply unacceptable. There is no excuse why you should have any grades lower than a C. I would strongly encourage that you attend some form of academic instructions over the summer. I hope to see a marked improvement next year.

Headmaster Jacob J. Pontello

"There, are you happy now, Harry? I'm stupid, ok."

Molly began to get teary-eyed, something very uncommon for her, as she faced Harry. "Look, I know you probably don't want to be with a dummy and I understand. You can leave, I guess."

"Molly, do you really think I care about what grades you get in school? There is much more to you than that."

"How do you know Harry, we just met a couple days ago. How do you know what I'm really like?"

"That's why I'm going out with you. So I can get to know what you're really like."

"Going out? Name one place other than the playground or my house that we've been to."

"You know what I mean. As you said, we just started going…erm, together. We haven't had a chance to go anywhere yet. Plus, I don't think it's such a big deal."

'What? I'm glad you care so much about me, Harry. I'm glad you think that the fact I'm flunking out of school is hilarious. It's so funny."

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it. Look, I'm sorry, I just meant that…"

"No, you're right, Harry. I was just frustrated that I did so bad and I took it out on you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, let's just forget about it."

"You know, Harry, I like forgiving men," Molly whispered as she walked over to Harry. Sometime during their little "fight" they both got up and were on opposite corners of the room.

"You, erm, do. Well, that's good…"

"Shut up, Harry."

And with that, Molly started to kiss Harry. She was working her way up from the bottom of his neck to his mouth, when, to her great surprise, Harry shrugged her off. She was thinking that maybe Harry hadn't forgiven her yet when she was a very mischievous twinkle in Harry's eyes.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what you were saying."

"Well, forget it, let's go back to what we started doing."

"Nope. I'm afraid I can't do that. Do you have a jacket or anything around here."

"Of course I do. Why? Stop acting so crazy and sit down."

"Nevermind, I guess it's not really that cold outside. Come on," with that Harry grabbed Molly's hand and started dragging her to the front door.

"Do you have your key with you."

"Yeah, it's right here," Molly replied as she grabbed it off the nearby table.

"What is up with you," Molly asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why, I'm taking you out, of course."

Please take a second and leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, I was just joking with you. I didn't mean anything by the 'we haven't gone out' comment. You don't have to do this."

"Forget about it. We're going somewhere. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, there's this nice seafood place down on West Lampington. It's really cool. It's pretty close to the Bideford Bay. It's about a twenty minute walk or so from here."

Since it was well past 9:30 by this point, it was pretty dark outside and it was extremely difficult for Harry to try to navigate them to the seafood place. Molly seemed surprised by how little Harry actually knew the geography of the area. While she was thinking about this, she noticed that Harry had stiffened in the middle of the walk. He stood frozen staring straight ahead. She immediately became worried and looked to see what was bothering Harry. A very sinister looking man wearing black robes was facing Harry with a thin piece of wood in his hand.

"Why, hello Potter, how nice to be seeing you on this lovely evening." At that moment, twelve men appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"How smart of you to walk outside of the warded grounds," revealed the sneering form of none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

"It looks like the Dark Lord will finally finish you off. We are lucky that the muggle-loving fool does such a great job of protecting you or else we wouldn't have this chance," shouted one of the hooded figures, laughing at his own joke.

"It looks like old Tom really has a lot of confidence in you guys, if he has to send a whole army to capture one teenager. Why doesn't he just do it himself?" Harry replied.

"How dare you speak of the Dark Lord's name like that!" shouted a random Death Eater.

"Potter, be a good little boy and come now and we'll save your little girlfriend here. After I have a little fun with her of course!" At this, the group of Death Eaters started cackling.

Molly was growing increasingly frightened of these men who wanted to attack Harry, and apparently, her. She may not have gotten an "A+" in math class, but she knew that 13-2 were not good odds.

Harry suddenly shouted, "_Serpentes oppugnant_!" Five snakes shot from his wand and were slithering towards the the group of Death Eaters. While the Death Eaters were easily defeating the snakes, Harry shouted, "_Psittici Aggrediuntur_!" Three exotic parrots flew from his wand and started pecking one of the cloaked figures until he fell to the ground.

One down. Twelve to go.

A couple of the Death Eaters started firing spells at him and Molly. Harry was glad that he learned two new shielding spells in addition to the standard _Protego. _He didn't have time to look at Molly and notice the incredulous and terrified look on her face. He shouted, "_Arcesso parmas!" _This put a shield around both of them that would last for about twenty seconds.

"_Discindite omnia!" _Harry shouted at four of the Death Eaters. Their robes started tearing into shreds and they were soon bleeding profusely. They quickly apparated away in shame.

Five down. Eight to go.

His shields had worn off and the Death Eaters were all shooting a mixture of blue and red lights at the both of them. "_Scuta Operantur!" _A giant blue shield erupted from Harry's wand and soon emcompassed Molly as well as himself. The blasts bounced off his shield and the reflections knocked out three of the Death Eaters. Harry was glad that he delayed in putting up his shield because it caught the Death Eaters by surprise when it actually reflected back at them with equal force.

Eight down. Five to go.

Harry knew a curse that would take out the remaining five Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy included, but it would use up a ton of his magical energy. He would still be able to cast spells, but his normal strength would be absent and it would make it very easy for the remaining Death Eaters to capture him. Harry decided to test his luck and shouted, _"Fulgura Erumpent!"_

Five bolts of lightning erupted from his wand and zapped four of the five Death Eaters. Augustus Rookwood, whom Harry could recognize from the Department of Mysteries fiasco, was staring at Harry with a dangerous glint in his eye. Harry realized that Rookwood was probably going to kill him and Molly at that moment. He backed up to protect Molly, but when he quickly looked behind himself, he saw that she wasn't there!

That was when Harry heard the most horrible, unnatural sound that he had ever heard in his life. His back stiffened. Molly had somehow escaped the notice of the Death Eaters, found a loose brick in the alley, and managed to smash it against the back of Rookwood's head.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Molly came, sobbing hysterically as she flung herself at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Who were those people Harry? And why were those lights shooting out of your wands! And where did those snakes and birds come from?"

"Umm, Molly, there is something that I need to tell you."

Molly noticed the determined look in Harry's eyes, but also saw something else, she thought it was..no it couldn't be...fear?

"But first, we need to find a private place to talk," Harry said, gesturing to the bodies laying strewn about in the alley. He gave a sharp whistle, and soon Hedwig came into sight and perched herself on his shoulder. Harry conjured up a quill and parchment and quickly wrote, _"Death Eaters in Little Whinging- at the corner of Lee Ave. and Metal Lantern Dr." _Harry handed the letter to Hedwig and told her to take it to the ministry.

Molly entwined her hand with Harry's as she awaited the answers to her many questions. Harry was leading her up the street and to a secluded school building. They both sat next to each other on one of the benches, while Molly was waiting for Harry to begin.

"All right Molly, before I begin, you have to make a deal with me, OK?"

'Sure. What is it, Harry?"

"I have a lot of things to tell you. All I ask is that you let me tell you my whole story and you wait until the end of it to ask questions. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure, Harry. You should know by now that you can tell me anything."

"OK, I know this whole thing is going to sound incredibly unbelievable. But what you just saw was magic." To give her a demonstration, Harry took out his wand and with a swish, a bunch of little birds shot out of his wand. "You see, this is what you saw earlier during the fight. Is it fair to assume that you believe in magic before I continue?"

Molly nodded her head yes. She had so many questions, but she didn't even know where to begin and she was growing curious to hear Harry's tale.

"All right, this might take a while, but I'm going to start from the beginning and try to explain things as clearly as I can. It all started on Halloween almost seventeen years ago when a guy named Tom Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort..."

As always, please leave a review. I had to throw in that fight scene so Harry could have an excuse to tell Molly about magic so their relationship could grow. Also, Harry doesn't feel the need to "break up with Molly to protect her" since Voldemort no doubt knows about his girlfriend by now. However, Harry now feels that the best way to try to protect her is to remove her as well as himself from the war...


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to update in a while, I've been really busy lately. Here's the longest chapter of the story so far, hopefully that will help make up for my lack of updates. But now that summer is here, I should be able to put more time into fanfic writing and be able to produce some more chapters. Here's a chance to get to know a little bit more about Molly...

"Wow, Harry- that's a lot to take in," Molly said, on the verge of tears since learning of the hardships that Harry had to endure. She was so sad and confused that she wasn't sure what to do anymore. On one hand, Harry was a great guy, and her instant attraction towards him was like nothing she had ever felt before. But on the other hand, what the _hell _had she just gotten herself into? A magical world. Wands. Death Eaters. Some psychopath who wants to kill Harry and now her as well based merely on her association with him? What kind of life is that? It all just didn't seem real.

For the next several minutes, she continued her inner battle with herself. Was it fair that Harry should have to deal with this all by himself? Of course not. But did that mean that it was her job to fill?

But what life did she have back at home? She had few friends at school, most of the girls hated her because she dated their "ex-boyfriends" at some point during her life. And she didn't have too many male friends either because most of them _were her _ex-boyfriends. And then, she thought about her family. She had no siblings. Her parents were nice enough, and she loved them, but they were out of town three weeks a month. And when they went on vacation, they rarely took her with them. So her quality time spent with her parents was definitely few and far between.

But what helped her make this tough decision was when she thought about what she had to gain by being with Harry. This was assuming that everything he told her was true, and she was inclined to believe him based on the actual magic she saw him perform and most of all, _something about him made her want to trust him. _

First of all, he was famous. How cool would it be to be the girlfriend of one of the most famous guys in _their _world? Second of all, he was good-looking. He was definitely the hottest boyfriend she had ever had, and that was saying something. Thirdly, it sounded like he was incredibly rich. He mentioned something about a large inheritance, however, she did not press for details. It obviously wasn't the right time for that. And fourth of all, she really liked this guy!

She knew what she was going to do. She was going to stay with Harry. And she was going to make sure that Harry didn't have to mess with this Voldemort crap. And she didn't like this Dumbledore guy either. He made Harry live with his mean, nasty, ungrateful, (and possibly abusive) relatives to keep him safe! That was one of the dumbest things that she had ever heard. And Dumbledore seemed like a sneaky guy, too. Granted, had Dumbledore not made Harry stay at his relatives' home, she would have never gotten the chance to meet him. But what Harry needed was a nice, long, _permanent _vacation from all of this nonsense. She started dreaming about her possible future...

"Molly, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry, just give me a minute. I mean, this is a lot to sorta take in, you know?" Molly replied, thinking about the best way to tell Harry about her idea.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't like this Dumbledore guy. If he's supposedly the most powerful wizard or whatever in the world, why can't he keep you safe at a place other than your aunt and uncle's? And why can't _he _just get rid of this Voldemort guy? It seems like he wants to control your life. And from the way you talked about him, it doesn't sound as if you like him either."

Harry gulped, he wasn't about to tell Molly the prophecy yet, after all, no one but his parents, Dumbledore, and himself knew its exact contents. So he started off, "I don't really know the answers to those questions myself. Apparently, there is some blood protection on my aunt's house, but you're right, I don't understand why I wouldn't be safe somewhere else. And it's not that he wants to control my life, it's just, he wants what's best for me, _I think_."

"Harry, I think it's time that you started making decisions for yourself. I mean, it's your life. You can't just sit around and do what this Dumbledore guy tells you all the time."

"So what do you think I should do, then?" Harry shot back in a slightly harsher tone than he intended.

Molly, however, didn't seem to notice, as she was trying to come up with the right words to say to Harry. "Well, Harry, here's what I think. This Voldemort guy wants to kill you, right?"

At this, Harry nodded his head.

"And aren't you sick of this Dumbledore guy always telling you what to do and making you live with your freakin' evil relatives for like _forever? _And didn't you say that your _best _friends were telling this Dumbledore guy what you're doing?"

Harry couldn't believe it. He either never realized or probably willfully ignored just how much Dumbledore had tried to possess him, although he was having similar thoughts just a few days ago. Hearing it said out loud made it suddenly seem more real. He was mad at Dumbledore a few days ago, but now that Molly had figuratively opened his eyes, he couldn't believe all the crap that Dumbledore had gotten away with doing to him.

"You're absolutely right. I can't believe I've been such an idiot. What do you think that we should do?" Harry asked her.

"I say we move to the United States. Imagine how much fun that would be. We could start our new lives there. No Voldemort, no Dumbledore, and no stupid, lying best friends. Just you and me. You wouldn't have to worry about being killed, that is- unless you make me mad," Molly said, with an almost Dumbledorish twinkle in her eyes and she stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the lips.

"I don't know Molly. I mean, I can't just leave everybody behind. I've got responsibilities and..."

"Shh!" Molly admonished him. "When was the last time you did something for _yourself, _Harry? Who are you leaving behind? Voldemort, Dumbledore, your "friends." Come on, Harry, there's nothing keeping you here but your stubborn attitude. It's time to move on."

"You know what, Molly. You're right. Let's go for it. First thing, tomorrow, let's head to the United States. I've got some money, we'll find a place to stay, and we'll figure out what we'll do from there. This is going to be the craziest thing I've ever done."

"Oh, thanks so much, Harry." Molly said, as she proceeded to pull Harry into an overdramatic hug.

"But we still have one problem."

"What's that, Harry?" Molly asked.

"We're going to have to deal with the Aurors." When he saw Molly's puzzled look, he continued," They're like the police. We're going to need to explain to them what had happened to the Death Eaters. And since you actually killed one of them, you'll probably be taken in for questioning."

Molly had been so caught up in learning about the magical world and Harry's "perks" that she forgot about the fight a couple hours ago that prompted all of this. She immediately became sick as she remembered what she had done earlier that evening, even though she had no regrets.

"Harry, what's going to happen?"

"We'll, actually, Dumbledore will probably send some members of the Order- that is, his people, to come check out the accident. He might even come out himself. I don't know. They'll probably check to make sure that we are all right, verify that the people caught are indeed Death Eaters, I have no idea how they do that, I guess they check for the Dark Mark, and then ask both of us to tell them what had happened."

"But Harry, how do they know that it was us that fought them?"

"Well, since I'm probably like the only wizard who lives in the area, and they know that the Death Eaters are after me, they can probably assume that I was somehow involved. Plus, I sent that letter with Hedwig, who is my owl. And they might even be able to trace my handwriting in the letter. Trust me, they'll know that I was somehow involved."

"But Harry, how will we be able to leave tomorrow morning if they take us in for questioning. Won't Dumbledore be watching out for you since you were attacked?" Molly asked him.

"Probably, I guess we might have to delay it a couple of days or so. We should just wait for this fiasco to blow through before we do anything, I guess."

"Harry, what would happen if we left before we were questioned?"

"Once again, I don't really know, I've never been in this situation before. I mean, they wouldn't have a warrant out for our arrest or anything, since we were defending ourselves against Death Eaters. We might make a lot of people mad, though. And eventually, the Ministry or Dumbledore or somebody would find us and then we'd have to explain why we ran away. Why?"

"Harry, what if we left tonight?"

"Are you serious? Tomorrow's rushing as it is. There's no way we'd be able to pull it off. Actually, I guess I could pack my stuff fairly quickly. But I don't know how we would get around Dumbledore, he's probably going to be here."

"I can get packed really quickly, too. What do you say, can we at least give it a try?" Molly begged, trying to give Harry her best sad puppy-eyed look.

"If we get caught, do you have any idea how much trouble we'd get in? Who knows what they would do to us."

"Harry, how much more can they do to you. You're already stuck with your good-for-nothing relatives, and didn't you say you're famous? Famous people get away with everything. Stop worrying about it. Where's your sense of adventure?" Molly said, desperately trying to talk Harry into leaving tonight.

"Fine, Molly let's do it. You have no idea how hard this is going to be to pull off. We need to hurry back home now and get ready."

There you go. As always, please leave a review. Also, I'm looking for a beta for both of my stories. If anybody would be interested, please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Points to the reviewers who noticed that as soon as Molly told Harry to start thinking for himself, she started telling him what to do. The reason that this doesn't bother Harry is because: he agrees with what Molly is saying, and often it is easier to take advice from people you like.

"Holy crap!" Harry muttered under his breath, not believing his eyes. At the fight scene itself, Harry saw roughly a dozen aurors, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore himself. The Headmaster was talking animatedly to roughly five or six aurors, who were rapidly jotting down notes. He didn't have time to examine the intimate details of the scene, since he knew that he and Molly needed to leave soon before they were caught.

Roughly twenty minutes later, after they had taken a long loop around the crime scene, they had stealthily crept back to Privet Drive through the subdivision behind it. Molly and Harry were both stunned to see what was awaiting them. Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Professor McGonagall were all standing either on #4 Privet Drive or in the near vicinity. Harry was tempted to use his invisibility cloak to get in to his house, but he knew Moody could see through it.

"Molly, there's no way I can get through them. This will never work. I need to grab my stuff before we go, and it's all inside. They would see me for sure. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, Harry. You can borrow some of my dad's clothes: he's skinny, like you. And when we get there, you can just buy new stuff. Ok?"

"No, I need to get some money. Plus, I don't even know how to find the magical community in America. And how do you plan on getting there?" Harry said, wondering just how crazy Molly was.

"Harry, my parents are loaded. I've got 4000 pounds in my room. That should cover us for a while. And do you really want to reach the magical community there? They'll find you for sure."

Harry was really impressed. Molly had never shown this side of herself to him before. At first, he was getting the feeling that she had wanted to be with him for his money, but these recent comments from her proved otherwise. He had also noticed the way her eyes lit up when he had told her that he was famous. However, her eagerness for him to leave the magical world also proved the contrary. He just couldn't figure this girl out!

However, he also had his pride. He wasn't about to let this girl pay for all of his expenditures. He was not about to turn into a freeloader. "Molly, that's really nice of you and all, but I can't let you pay for all of my stuff. That's not being fair to you."

"Aww, that's real sweet of you, Harry, so how about this. You let me pay for you now, and if you want to, you can pay me back once you have access to your money. It will be like a loan. Does that sound fair?"

Harry was once again puzzled by this girl's behavior. How was she able to get him to agree to do almost anything? A week ago, Harry could never have imagined himself trying to leave the country during his summer break, let alone do it with an outrageously hot _muggle _girl. What was happening to him? However, before he had a chance to ponder this further, he realized that he was shaking his head 'yes' which Molly obviously took as acceptance.

"Great, Harry! I knew you would come around. This is going to be great." She gave him a quick peck on the lips to emphasize her point, before grabbing his hand and leading him to her back door.

"Wait here just one second, Harry. Let me go grab my things. I'll go as fast as I can."

Molly appeared several minutes later with a suitcase in her hand, a new outfit on, which Harry was trying his hardest not to stare at, and a bag slumped over her shoulder.

"Wow, Molly, that was fast. And you...errr...look great." Harry said, trying to compliment her without embarrassing himself. Apparently, it worked, since Molly blushed and said, "Thanks, Harry."

"So, umm, Molly, where are we going now?"

"To the airport, silly."

"Right, I knew that. But how do you plan on getting there?"

"Shit!" Molly exclaimed. Harry was startled, he had never heard Molly curse before, and he wasn't sure why, but it bothered him. Harry had always looked past her flashy clothing and questionable history to view her as innocent and pure, and he didn't want anything to taint that image. Molly didn't seem to notice his troubled expression, and she looked in her garage for a car, even though she knew her parents only owned one, and they had taken it with them on their trip.

"Ohh...I guess I could go call a cab or something. I'll be right back, Harry. Sorry!"

By now, Harry was definitely starting to wonder whether or not he had made the right decision. Most people spent weeks or even months planning vacations to different countries, and here they were- moving to a different country on a few hours notice. Wouldn't they need passports or something to leave the country? And if they had already forgotten something before leaving Molly's house, how many more things were they going to forget? Did they even have a place to stay?

Harry's musings were interrupted when Molly came back outside. "They said they'd be here in ten minutes or so."

"Harry, I gave them an address in the other subdivision so those people wouldn't see you in the cab. Is that all right?"

Harry was once again impressed with Molly's ingenious thinking. He surely wouldn't have thought to do that. "Yeah, that was a brilliant idea. I never would have thought to do it until too late."

"Molly, don't you need like identification or something to buy a plane ticket?"

"Umm...Yeah, I guess so. I don't know. My parents usually handled that stuff."

There was a slightly awkward silence as the two teenagers snuck back into the other subdivision. When they were almost there, Harry noticed a bird darting towards him in the sky, and as he was preparing to get himself and Molly out of the way, he realized that it was Hedwig. He also noticed that she was carrying a note.

"What is it, girl?" Harry asked, as he removed the letter from Hedwig. Molly, at first, appeared to be shocked, but since her nerves were frayed from the day's events, she didn't show much of a reaction.

_Harry,_

_Hedwig came to our house shortly after---dropping off a letter to the ministry!--- dad said. What on earth is going on? I heard the Order members say something about an attack, and someone said you went missing. Everything's getting crazy. _

_Mom and Ginny are crying their eyes out, and Ron and Hermione aren't doing much better. Please let us know that you are all right. No one can seem to find you, and mom is blaming us. We took the ministry magic tracing charms off your wand, and we were going to tell you about it on your birthday. Now, no one can seem to find you._

_Hope you're all right,_

_Gred & Forge_

Harry couldn't believe it. What kind of mess did he get himself into? Everyone was looking for him, and people thought that he got hurt. He was starting to feel like a jerk. Aurors and the ministry were even involved. What else could go wrong?

He wrote on the back of the letter:

_Fred & George,_

_Tell everyone I'm fine._

_-Harry_

However, there was some good news that came out of this. He could use his wand without detection! So that was why he didn't get a letter from the ministry earlier. However, it's not like he could _accio _his stuff from his room, since he doubted objects flying out of his bedroom window would escape the Order's attention.

"Harry, come on! The cab's here." Molly said, tugging on his hand. She didn't even seem phased by his interaction with Hedwig.

As soon as the got in the cab, the driver asked gruffly, "Where to?"

"The airport." Molly responded just as curtly.

"So, Molly, do you have your passport and license?" Harry asked, about five minutes after they left the neighborhood.

"Yeah, it's right here." Molly said, as she handed Harry her documents.

Harry studied the two IDs carefully, and after deep concentration, hunched into the bottom corner of the cab and duplicated the two documents. He couldn't believe that he had successfully created a real-looking picture of himself with the stats in the right place. This was definitely the best bit of practical magic he had ever done, since conjuring items was never his strength.

"Hey, buddy, whatcha doing down there?" the driver asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly as he returned to his seat next to Molly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Harry was saved, however, since they arrived at the airport a few minutes later.

The driver helped them get their bags out, and as soon as Molly had paid him, he hopped back into his car and zoomed out of the airport.

"So, Molly, what should we do now?"

"I guess we should go find an agent and try to buy the tickets." Molly quickly led Harry through the airport to where the ticket agent counter was.

No one was there.

"Molly, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, I'm not sure. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, well, it's almost 11:00. The airport is pretty much closed."

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please let me know. I'll try to get another update out for both of my stories in June.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, why isn't anyone working here?" Molly said, gesturing to the empty foyer and desk area at the airport. "I thought airports never closed."

"They don't. But the ticket agents aren't always working. I also don't think they have any flights leaving at eleven o'clock," Harry replied as calmly as he could.

"So what should we do now, Harry?" Molly replied.

"Well, I suppose we should try and get a hotel or something to stay in for the night, and then we can continue with this tomorrow morning. Look, there's a telephone and some board listings over there," Harry said, pointing to the far right corner of the lobby.

After Molly saw what Harry was pointing to, she wrapped both her arms around him and whispered in a _very _seductive voice that immediately aroused him, "Are we going to be staying in one room or two?"

Harry was quickly trying to regain his composure that he had recently lost by avoiding Molly's puppy-dog, pleading eyes that could make him give into any of her demands. His chivalrous side won out when he replied to her, "Um, I think we should probably go with two, Molly."

"But why, Harry, I mean, if we're going to be living together, what difference does it make if we stay in the same room or not tonight?"

"I just think that it would be for the best right now if we let things proceed naturally and didn't try to...err, speed things up," Harry countered, his face blushing red.

Molly wasn't happy with Harry's decision, but she assumed that once Harry saw her in some of her more revealing nighttime outfits, he would soon reconsider. Her musings were cut short, however, when she heard Harry muttering angrily under his breath.

"What's wrong babe?" she inquired, looking at the lists accompanied by colorful ads for various rent-a-car companies and hotels. She heard Harry slam the phone down and wondered what could have caused his abrupt mood swing.

"Is the hotel overbooked or something?" she ventured.

"No, the phone's dead and-"

"Damn it!" Molly interrupted. Harry wasn't sure why the phone being out of working order triggered such a strong response from her, but he wasn't going to argue with her about such a trivial thing, so he let it go.

"What's wrong?" Harry decided to ask carefully.

"I left my cell phone in the kitchen. I can't believe I'm so stupid. If I had brought it with me, then we'd be able to..."

"Molly, it doesn't matter. It wouldn't work on your phone anyway. Look, these are two digits numbers."

Molly breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "So what are we going to do now, Harry?"

"I guess we're just going to have to sleep here. It's not like we have much of a choice. We have to keep a low profile so Dumbledore doesn't find us."

"But Harry, what if Voldemort or something comes..."

"Listen, I know a charm that's kind of like an intruder alert that will wake us up if someone comes close to us and it will give us enough time to get ready if there is an attack. And if Dumbledore can't figure out where I'm at, Voldemort probably won't be able to. I can also tell if Voldemort is near us by my scar," Harry added, trying to end that conversation.

Molly didn't seem to agree with Harry's reasoning and was shocked to see his alarming disregard for his and _her _safety.

"Are you sure, Harry? Are we even allowed to sleep at the airport?"

"Yeah, it happens all the time, like when people miss their flights and can't afford a hotel or whatever. Look, there's a couple people laying down over there," Harry said, pointing to a poor-looking couple reclining uncomfortably in some old-padded chairs.

It didn't seem to help his argument, however, because Molly raised an incredulous eye brow and asked him, "So you mean, we're going to do that?"

"Yeah, it's the best option we've got now anyway. Let's find a place to sleep."

Molly finally relented and realized that it was probably their best option available unless they wanted to try their luck finding another taxi. She grabbed Harry's hand and started walking around the airport looking for a place to sleep.

She led Harry to the far left corner of the airport which was very isolated. She spotted several benches, and with Harry's help, she was able to merge them together to form a makeshift bed. She watched as Harry took out his wand, checked to make sure that no one was watching him, and muttered some words that she wasn't able to understand because it sounded as if it were in a different language.

"Ok, Molly, let's try to get some sleep. We're probably going to have a pretty busy day tomorrow. I set the alarm so that if someone comes within four meters of us, the person will be hit with the equivalent of an _impedimenta _curse, which will put them into slow motion and give us time to defend ourselves. If it's just a muggle...err, regular person walking by, they won't notice that they were in slow motion. The only problem is it will still wake me up though."

Molly just nodded her head when Harry finished his speech, she wasn't really listening to him talk anyway. She was thinking about the fact that she would actually get her wish to sleep with Harry tonight, even if it wasn't under the most ideal circumstances. She was hoping that this would be the first of many nights with Harry, and she wasn't about to let this one pass her up. She wouldn't mind if it took them awhile to get some actual sleep.

"Sure, Harry, that sounds good," she responded. Harry climbed onto the benches first and tried to get himself comfortable, which wasn't an easy feat considering the obvious hardness of the bench as well as a lack of pillows. As soon as he became still, Molly started crawling over to him. She was soon laying nearly on top of him, and shortly thereafter proceeded to start kissing him. Harry, who was caught off guard by Molly's sudden enthusiasm, was immediately aroused and started responding by kissing her back with as much energy as he could.

This continued for several minutes until they both needed to come up for some air. Panting slightly, Molly asked, "Harry, what's going to happen to us this summer?"

Although she tried to ask the question casually, Harry could detect the seriousness (and _fear?) _in her voice. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to just see what happens. We'll try to find a way to get to New Jersey tomorrow, and hopefully we won't get caught. And then, we'll try to find a place to stay. But we've got a lot to worry about between now and then. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking kind of the same thing. Once we get to the U.S., we'll have to find a place to stay and then probably get summer jobs to pay for our rent, food, clothes, and other stuff."

"Your cousin would charge you rent?"

At this, Molly's eyes began to get misty. "Well, you see, Harry, I kind of forgot to grab his address when we left...and I don't know where he lives at."

Harry, who also didn't know where _his _house was located at in New Jersey, was tempted at that point to go back and call the whole thing off, at least temporarily. However, he remembered his aunt and uncle looking up someone's address in the white pages before at an airport when he was really little and got to go on a vacation with them (even though they made him stay in the hotel room the entire time). "Don't worry about it, Molly, we can just look it up when we get there."

"Thanks, Harry, you're a genius," Molly said, and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry really liked Molly's reactions when he solved somewhat simple problems.

"But we're still probably going to have to get summer jobs though to pay for our food and stuff. I'm not sure how long my eight thousand pounds will last, especially after we pay for the plane tickets."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry replied, mentally slapping himself for not finding out where any of the magical communities were located at in the United States. He just found out that he was one of the richest wizards alive, but that wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't access a wizarding bank.

Harry continued, "I suppose getting a job won't be that bad. It'll give us something to do during our free time this summer."

"I've got a couple of ideas myself, Harry, for what we can do in our free time," Molly said, and added a wink.

Harry once again had to gulp and try to contain himself before things got out of control. They were at an airport, they couldn't be doing those types of things! In a shaky voice, he asked, "So where would you want to work this summer?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I could try to be a waitress or something like that. And if that doesn't work out, I'll just do whatever is available. What would you want to do, Harry?"

"I don't know either. I've never had a job before. I'll try to figure something out when we get there. Let's try to get some sleep now so we won't be worthless tomorrow."

"But I can't get comfortable, Harry," Molly responded, who was laying on half of Harry and half of the bench.

"Yeah, I know, this isn't exactly a soft feathery mattress. I wish I could just...Wow! How could I be so stupid?" Harry exclaimed.

"What the heck are you talking about? I think you're too tired, Harry, you're starting to go bonkers." Molly replied with a yawn.

Harry ignored her as he took his wand out and conjured two pillows and a blanket. He also put a charm on the bench to make it a little more bearable. "How's that," Harry said with a slight smirk.

Molly, who, for a muggle, seemed to get used to magic very quickly, didn't comment on Harry's recent conjurations. She grabbed one pillow and put it under Harry's head and asked, "Are you comfortable, babe?" After he nodded his head, she took the other pillow and laid it across his chest and arm. Harry, who was caught off guard once again by Molly's antics, watched with amusement as Molly laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his body before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them.

A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it. I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I'm trying to work on the relationship development between Harry and Molly. In either the next chapter or the one after it, we'll find out what's going on with the Order of Phoenix during all of this. In my profile, I'll post when my next updates will be. As always, please take a minute and leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
